


some Gamzee/Dave hatecrush shit

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Light Masochism, M/M, Self-Mutilation, also blood., and, caliginous masturbation, don't get too excited though i don't go too into detail, drabble thing, i don't really write smut sooo you get a lot of implication, i guess would be an appropriate tag to add? it's not very drastic., i guess?, in which i just randomly start spewing blackrom what the even hell, sort of., tag abuse, um. it's not horribly graphic but better safe than sorry, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee dwells on his feelings for Dave and then gets kind of hate-turned on? that's pretty much all there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some Gamzee/Dave hatecrush shit

Dave Strider.

Even now, as he lay on the ground in the quiet dark, waiting for Karkat, the words are like vocalized bile, wretched from the bottom of his stomach, acid that stained his teeth and left a bad taste in his mouth. Like, yeah, okay, sure, he was a pretty chill motherfucker, that cocky-cool-wannabe Strider was. Even Gamzee had to admit that. 

Like, he was all for sittin’ down for a spell, clear, sopor-free think pan providing the ill vocabulary, the angry slam poetry spilling from his black lips, in time (ha motherfucking HA) with the infuriating beat that that alien motherfucker spun up from his ticking fingertips. 

Time became the theme song of steady black feelings, the anthem of this righteous, hateful sludge that all up made itself at home in his black little spade, and it made his head pound and made his neck and palms sticky-slick with sweat, claws digging into his palms until grape liquid dripped from beneath them. (No disrespect to his death-singin’ sister; he sure as hell wasn’t harboring any sickening caliginous feelings for that sweet rustblood.)

Oh, motherfuck yes, he was all up to the tip of his horns in glorious motherfucking hate, there was no denying that. Crude motherfucker went and destroyed his _creed_ , his precious views and his motherfucking _miracles_ , and a motherfucker didn‘t give a care at all, did he? His faith was crushed and all that was left was pure, beautiful hate. It was romantic as all hell; Karkat would probably be all gettin’ his nethers wet at the very thought of it, even if all he’d do is bitch about how Gamzee ain’t in the right mindset to be all gettin’ black-nasty with a human.

Now if he could just get a brother to get his pan to realizing how magnificently, painfully black they could be, turn him on to the idea of mixin’ that cherry blood with Gamzee’s grape, give the blind sister somethin’ she could _really_ get to tasting. He can hear the cackling already. His lips curled into a smile at that thought.

Dave motherfucking Strider.

How he would just love to get his claws to mar that soft, human skin, see that [mutantred] blood drip so _easy,_  so _beautiful_  and simultaneously _disgusting_. He'd love to see what was behind those stupid shades, see eyes wide in fear and hate [and lust] and it'd be all for Gamzee, all _his._

Who knows, maybe Strider would be able to get his hate on, too, and maybe do somethin' like getting to bitin' on Gamzee's skin with those blunt, human teeth. Maybe he'd be able to rip and tear at his thick skin, make him bleed, maybe remind him why he's so motherfuckin' _despicable._  

Gamzee's breath was quickening. He pressed a claw to the skin of his stomach, one of his softer areas, and _oh._  That... that felt nice. It hurt, but it felt _nice._ He could almost... if he didn't press too hard... he could almost imagine Strider doing it.

The mental image made him inhale sharply.

He dragged them up, over his ribs, and pressed harder as he did so and _ouch._  That shit stung, but it was _nice._

_Strider, Strider, Strider, motherfucking **Strider.**_

He continued this, starting to make circular patterns on his hips, his stomach, his chest, drawing blood with each circle. His eyes fluttered as his other hand reached down because things were waking  up down south and it'd only be proper to get to greeting.

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd ever touched himself, but it was the first time he was so _rough_ with himself, so fucking _painful_  and _pain shouldn't feel this good._

_Strider,_  he called out, groaning, and he wasn't holding back from pressing his claws down anymore, and he worked himself faster and harder and everything was blackblackblack.

And now he was a mess of blood and genetic material, all over his hands. He grimaced. Karkat was going to be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have come to realize that i really like Gamzee calling Aradia his death-singing sister i think i will use that now and then. okay. cool.  
> also this was originally supposed to be cut off at the line about Terezi but i suddenly kept writing.  
> i apologize for the abruptness it wasn't even supposed to continue in the first place oops.


End file.
